Those Yesterdays' Memories
by Manami Hotaru
Summary: Aku bangkit berdiri dari depan nisannya./Kenapa kau pergi secepat ini, Aniki?/"Ohayou, Sasuke."/ Aniki, kau memang hebat. Aku bangga padamu./ Still chapter one! happy reading :D


Sore ini terasa sangat sunyi. Dingin dengan angin musim gugur yang berhembus pelan. Langit juga hanya terisi awan-awan mendung yang gelap.

Aku hanya berdiri. Terdiam. Tanpa hasrat untuk bergerak. Tangan kiriku menggenggam setangkai lili putih, yang tangkainya mulai layu karena terlalu kuat kugenggam. Sedangkan tangan kananku menggendong seorang anak laki-laki berambut hitam yang masih sangat kecil, sekitar 3 tahun. Aku menatap dalam wajah anak dalam gendonganku. Wajahnya yang lucu, tanpa dosa.

Kemudian aku memalingkan pandanganku ke arah sebuah batu nisan yang terpancang kokoh di atas gundukan tanah yang kini tertutupi rumput. Dengan pandangan nanar, aku menatapnya lekat-lekat. Mataku terasa panas. Hah, aku sendiri tidak mengerti kenapa aku menangis. Kenapa aku jadi cengeng begini? Ini bukan aku yang bisasanya. Tapi setiap orang pun akan sangat mengerti, jika mereka sedang mengalami hal yang sama denganku.

Aku duduk bersimpuh di depan batu nisan tersebut. Meletakkan lili putih didepannya.

Itachi Uchiha.

"Hey, Aniki... Bagaimana kabarmu?"

Hening. Hanya hembusan angin yang bertiup lebih kencang. Tubuhku menggigil kedinginan. Aku mendekap anak laki-laki di tangan kananku dengan lebih erat. Menjaganya agar tetap merasa hangat.

"Lihatlah anak ini. Dia sudah lumayan besar sekarang. Dia sangat mirip denganmu."

Kembali hanya sunyi yang kudapat. Tidak ada sepatah kata pun dalam ruang dengarku. Kutatap kembali wajah anak ini. Sambil memikirkan anak berambut hitam ini. Dia datang kemari untuk menemuimu, Aniki. Aku memejamkan mataku rapat. Kurasakan mataku mulai memanas. Cairan bening itu kembali mengalir di pipiku. Menetes deras di atas tanah pemakaman. Juga menetes ke wajah mungil yang masih menutup matanya.

"Sasu oji-chan, kenapa menangis?"

Suara lembut itu menghentikan tangisanku. Aku menatap sumber suara itu. Balita di tangan kananku menatapku dengan wajahnya yang polos. Mata onyxnya yang hitam, mirip dengan sorot matanya. Anak ini mirip sekali denganmu, Aniki.

"Aa, tidak apa-apa kok. Ayo kita pulang, Sora. Mamamu pasti sudah menunggu di rumah."

Sora menganggukkan kepalanya dengan senyumnya yang ia turun dari gendonganku dan melambaikan tangannya ke arah nisan ayahnya.

"Jaa, Ayah. Nanti becok cora main ke cini lagi."

Aku bangkit berdiri dari depan nisannya. Lalu menggandeng tangan Sora sambil melangkah pergi. Ia terlihat melangkah dengan riang tanpa beban ataupun kesedihan di wajahnya. Rambut hitamnya yang lurus dan rapi bergerak-gerak seiring langkah kakinya. Aniki...

Kenapa kau pergi secepat ini, Aniki?

**Those Yesterdays' Memories**

**By Manami Hotaru**

**Disclaimer : Masashi Kishimoto **

**CHAPTER ONE : THE MONDAY MORNING DISASTER**

**Kriiiiiing...kriiiiiing**

Suara jam weker memecah keheningan di pagi hari. Membangunkanku dari tidur yang terasa nyaman sekali. Aku melambaikan tanganku ke meja di samping kasur. Mencari-cari tombol untuk mematikan suara jam yang begitu mengganggu. Dengan malas kubuka mataku yang melawan untuk terbuka. Aku mengerjapkan mata, melirik ke arah jam weker.

17 November 2003, 06.03, Monday

Huft, Senin. Aku benci hari Senin. Karena dengan datangnya hari Senin, berarti berakhir sudah hari liburku yang indah dan membawaku kembali pada kekasih hatiku tercinta yaitu MAFIKIBI. Sekali lagi, MAFIKIBI. Dan aku harus mengucapkan selamat tinggal pada selingkuhanku, yaitu HOLIDAY. Sekali lagi, HOLIDAY. Sial!

Dengan tidak rela, aku beringsut turun dari kasurku yang hangat. Asal-asalan kusambar handuk yang tergantung di belakang pintu lalu pergi ke kamar mandi. Ketika melewati dapur, aku mendengar suara ribut dan harum bumbu-bumbu yang seketika membuat air liurku hampir menetes. Akhirnya aku tidak jadi mandi dan lebih tertarik pergi ke arah bau yang membuat cacing di perutku berdemo ria.

Didapur aku melihat Itachi Nii-san tengah memasak sarapan. Setiap hari ia memang selalu bangun lebih pagi untuk mempersiapkan sarapan. Sejak kepergian Ibu dan Ayah kami 13 tahun silam, aniki lah yang mengganti tugas Ibu sebagai Ibu rumah tangga. Segala hal mengenai kerumahtanggaan telah dilakoni olehnya semenjak usianya masih kecil, sekitar umur 8 tahun. Mengagumkan sekali.

Aniki yang tengah menumis bumbu rupanya menyadari kehadiranku. Ia memandang ke arahku sambil tersenyum dengan tangannya yang tetap menumis dengan lihai.

"Ohayou, Sasuke."

"Hn.."

"Kau sudah bangun rupanya. Tumben sekali."

"Huft, namanya juga Senin. Mana mungkin aku bangun siang." Aku mendengus kesal sambil kembali mengingat apa saja yang biasanya terjadi hari Senin. Macet berat, guru galak, "kencan"... Hiii! Membayangkannya saja membuat bulu kudukku merinding.

Aniki tertawa melihatku yang merinding seperti terserang phobia.

"Sudah dong Aniki! Jangan menertawakanku!"

Itachi Nii-san berhenti tertawa sambil sesekali mengelap air mata di ujung matanya hasil dari tawanya yang meledak. "Hahaha, habis kamu siih masa gara-gara hari Senin saja reaksinya jadi panik begitu!"

"Yaiyalah kesel! Hari ini 'pacarku' pasti banyak maunya. Presentasi, makalah, laporan, praktikum, de el el. Hueks!" Aku kembali mual membayangkan 'pacarku' yang satu itu. Dan bodohnya reaksiku malah membuat Aniki tertawa semakin keras. Aniki sialan!

Huft, sudahlah. Daripada memberi hiburan gratis untuk aniki corettercintacoret dan membuat bumbu-bumbu di wajannya berbau hangus lebih baik aku bergegas pergi ke kamar mandi dan menghindari tawanya yang masih terdengar jelas.

Selesai mandi, aku langsung bergegas ke kamarku. Lalu mengubek-ubek lemari pakaianku yang isinya sudah seperti kapal pecah. Kuambil satu stel seragam dengan kemeja putih dan celana panjang berwarna hitam dan jasnya kemudian memakainya dengan terburu-buru. Kupakai sepasang sneakers hitam sebagai alas kakiku. Rambut hitamku kubiarkan saja bergaya alami (baca : tanpa sisir) dengan rambut belakangku yang melawan gravitasi. Sesaat aku menatap wajahku di cermin. Sempurna!

Aku melirik jam wekerku. 17 November 2003, 06.20, Monday. Sial! Sudah jam segini rupanya! Dengan tergesa-gesa aku menyambar tas sekolahku dan tentu saja istriku tercinta. Bukan tugas MAFIKIBI kok. Tapi Lolita, 'gadis' cantik bersenar 6 belahan jiwaku. Oh Lolita, hanya kaulah pencerah hidupku dari segala cobaan hidup ini!

Di meja makan, Aniki sudah duduk menungguku. Aku langsung duduk di kursi tepat berseberangan dengan Aniki yang tengah menyantap roti dengan kuah kari buatannya. Bau kari yang harum membuat cacing perutku kembali berdemo bagai mengantri sumbangan BLT, Bantuan Langsung Tewas. Langsung saja kusambar sebuah mangkuk lalu mengisinya dengan kuah kari. Kucomot sebuah roti yang sudah diiris dan kucelupkan ke dalam kuah kari kemudian memasukannya dengan brutal ke dalam mulutku yang hampir saja meneteskan air liur hasil demo BLT dalam perutku. Begitu masuk ke dalam mulut, tiba-tiba saja dalam imajinasiku aku tengah berdiri di pinggir tebing dengan suara ombak yang bergulung dan bergemuruh kencang menghantam tebing! Luar biasa! Bak orang yang sudah tak makan 100 hari, aku memakan sarapan tak berdosa di depanku dengan binalnya. Itachi Nii-san hanya menatapku cengo. Mungkin dia tengah berfikir apakah selama ini ia gagal mendidik adik semata wayangnya.

"Astagaa Sasuke! Makannya pelan-pelan saja, kayak udah ga makan 100 hari saja!"

"Hmfh, tafhi infhi enfhuak."

Sekali lagi kulihat wajah Aniki yang cengo melihat kelakuanku. Mungkin dalam fikirannya ia bingung kenapa tiba-tiba saja adiknya yang biasanya dingin dan stoic berubah menjadi liar dan brutal saat menghadapi sarapan di hari SENIN. Mungkin efek grogi menghadapi 'kekasih tercinta'.

"Ya ampun Sasuke, setidaknya kalau kau mau berbicara habiskan dulu makanan di mulutmu! Itu menjijikan!"

Kuseruput kuah kari dari dalam mangkok. Membuat tenggorokanku terasa hangat dan lega. Roti-roti itu sekarang telah berpindah dari mulut ke dalam perutku. Sebagai sentuhan akhir, aku mengambil segelas susu lalu sekali teguk cairan putih itu pun bernasib sama dengan semangkuk kuah kari yang baru saja tak tersisa. Kulap ujung bibirku yang basah oleh sarapan pagiku.

"Aaah, gochiso sama." Ucapku sambil berdiri menyandang Lolita dan tas sekolahku.

"Matte, istirahatkan perutmu sebentar. Kau kan baru saja makan banyak. Nanti kau bisa sakit perut Sasuke." Ah Aniki, kau memang tak pernah berubah. Kau selalu perhatian padaku. Tanpa lelah mengurusku yang setiap hari selalu merepotkanmu selama 13 tahun terakhir. Meski kau sibuk dan lelah tapi kau tidak pernah mengeluh.

"Tidak, aku sedang terburu-buru. Nanti telat. Jaa, Aniki."

"Jaa. Hati-hati di jalan."

Aku memandangnya. Menganggukkan kepala. Lalu melangkah menuju pintu rumah dan menapakkan kaki menuju sekolah.

Ah, Aniki, kau memang hebat. Aku bangga padamu.

**To Be Continue**

Author's note :

Lagi-lagi untuk kesekian ribu kalinya *lebe* si author satu ini bukannya namatin fic yang sebelum-sebelumnya malah nambah-nambahin fic yang beresnya pun pasti entah kapan -_-

Huehehe, gimana minna fic ku yang baru ini? Pasti abal, huhu. Tapi tak apalaah kalau misalnya readers ga suka juga ga apa-apa kok, gapapa! (pasrah) Namanya juga chap 1 pasti ga bakal langsung seru dong yaaaa cyin *readers : hueks, alibi loe! #sambitauthorpakebatu*

Kalau readers menemukan banyak typo dan kawan-kawannya saya minta maaf banget. Maklum, lagi mabok gara-gara sebentar lagi menghadapi 'kekasih tercinta' sama seperti sasuke yang malang, huehe.

Sasuke : Huaaaa thor kita bernasip sama ya ternyata ! #nangisbombay

Manami : Huaaaa ayo kita hadapi dunia yang kejam ini bersama dengan semangat masa muda! Cling..cling *nyengir ala guy sensei sambil ngacungin jempol*.

Sasuke : *menangis terharu*

Readers : *jawdrop, sebagian muntah melihat kelakuan author*

Minna, kalau ternyata terdapat kesamaan cerita, ini bukan plagiat. Sekali lagi, BUKAN. Jadi maaf juga kalau terdapat kesamaan ide cerita. Begitu pula dengan keOOCan para tokoh *para? Orang sejauh ini baru 3 biji -_-*, saya minta maaf. Gomen! Oya kalo ada ide dsb atau ngingetin kesalahan saya, via review aja ya, hehe *promosi.

Akhir kata, review, review :D


End file.
